


[DMC][DV][R18]手臂(2Dx3V)

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 拳交注意





	[DMC][DV][R18]手臂(2Dx3V)

手臂（2D X 3V）

時間設定：二代但丁打敗魔王之後進入魔界，救（綁？）回了失去記憶的哥哥，然後拐騙他過著ＬＯＶＥＬＯＶＥ的生活。

 

 

 

 

 

 

首先詢問，您，對皇冬的人格還有所期待嗎？

 

有　　　　　　　　　　沒有

 

 

 

 

 

再來，您可以接受比較不同於一般的性行為描寫嗎？

　　可以　　　　不可以

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

你看到這邊代表你都可以接受了，那就往下看吧：Ｐ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　「嗯......嗚嗯.....」泛黃的床單上躺著赤裸的男人，男人往後梳的銀髮散亂在枕頭上，有力的手臂高舉過頭緊抓著身後的床欄不肯放鬆，牙齒緊咬著下唇，滲出的鮮血隨著白皙的臉龐緩緩流下，若仔細看還可以發現床上也有不少類似血跡的汙漬，細長的雙腿宛如女子分娩一般的大張著，另一個男子的手臂緩緩的在他的體內進出著。  
　　沒錯，是手臂。  
　　「放鬆.....維吉爾、放鬆一點。」同樣是一頭銀髮，同樣英俊的長相，卻有著與維吉爾截然不同的表情，但丁的嘴角掛著一抹邪魅的笑容，可是那聲音卻是異樣的溫柔。然而與他的語氣截然兩樣的，卻是已經插進維吉爾後穴的半截手臂。

　　「你.....試試看......放、啊、放鬆的、了.....才、有鬼......啊！」維吉爾咬著牙吐著憤怒的語句，可是跟帶著情慾與痛苦的呻吟混雜在一起，顯的一點魄力也沒有。  
　　「沒問題的，你可以。我的哥哥，我們都知道自己的身體承受力有多大的......放鬆點，你會很快樂。」

　　「嗚......嗚......」維吉爾無法回答，因為但丁又往前進了一點，光是忍住讓自己不要呻吟出聲已經是維吉爾的極限。

　　為什麼身為哥哥的自己要讓弟弟這樣......為什麼自己總是贏不了他......

　　維吉爾望著壓在自己身上的男人，不知到底是被這種非人道的方式對待痛苦還是被弟弟侵犯痛苦。

　　太奇怪了、太奇怪了......自己跟但丁怎麼會是這種關係、又是什麼時候變成這種關係，?什麼他一點也記不起來......

　　他的記憶混亂成一團，從某個部分被切成兩半，前半段結束在他跳下鐵門寧格爾的時候，後半段卻開始於他躺在但丁床上的時候。

　　他疑惑、訝異、不解，不懂?什麼他會出現在這個地方，不懂眼前?什麼會是他的兄弟、更不明白?什麼但丁的年紀......明顯的變大了？

　　然而就在他不知道該從哪邊開始問起或是賞但丁一刀之前，但丁就撲上來抱住了他。

　　『太好了、你沒事......』

　　但丁緊緊的抱住他，然後，侵犯他。

　　維吉爾居然無法反抗。

　　他覺得頭痛、頭暈、混亂、難過、想吐、腦袋裡頭像是被人挖了個大洞，又像是被丟了個水泥塊在裡頭，可是在但丁呢喃著愛語的暴力性愛之下，維吉爾卻連話都說不出口。

　　到底是什麼東西、什麼地方不對勁了？

　　他被但丁反覆強硬的擁抱了不知多少次之後，終於抓到了機會問他。

　　『這是怎麼回事？但丁？我......怎麼了？』

　　好不容易有機會發問，維吉爾立刻一把一籮筐的疑問都傾洩而出，得到的卻是出乎意料之外的回答。

　　把但丁的回答做個統合性的整理就是：他，維吉爾，跳下去魔界之後，被魔帝洗腦；而他，但丁，則救出了維吉爾；然後，他們兩人盡釋前嫌住在一起，想以前一樣，過著幸福快樂的生活。

　　這是什麼童話故事的橋段？

　　縱然維吉爾依然滿腹疑問，總覺得哪邊有問題，這根本不可能，卻還是在但丁的話語下壓了下來。

　　『你忘了嗎？維吉爾，你忘了嗎？拜託不要......不要離開我......』然後又是一次激烈的擁抱。

　　維吉爾無法離開。

　　如果但丁仍像那時一樣對他冷朝熱諷，他也許會不故一切的反抗但丁闖出門外，可是但丁卻緊抓著他要他不要走。

　　維吉爾發誓他聽到但丁哭了。

　　他不可能拋下但丁離開，不論為什麼。

　　接下來他們過著維吉爾失去記憶前的日常生活（至少但丁是這麼解釋的），出任務、上床、睡覺。

　　然後重複。

　　這簡直是頹廢到極至的生活，維吉爾為此感到不安，但丁卻甘之如飴。

　　而且每當維吉爾對但丁提出類似：「你不覺得日復一日的日子很墮落嗎？」的疑問時，但丁就會露出有魅力的危險笑容。

　　「那我們換個花樣吧。」

　　結果就是現在的狀況。

　　「維吉爾，你裡面好溫暖......我想更進去一點......你撐的住吧？」但丁的前臂已經進去了大半，最粗壯的部分還露在外頭，維吉爾看不到也不想看，只能咬著牙不發一語。  
　  
　　被這麼問怎樣也不能說撐不住啊！

　　「那我進去囉。」但丁撥了撥維吉爾汗溼的頭髮，低下身子，一口氣把手臂都推了進去。

　　「──！！」維吉爾大口的吸著氣耐住疼痛，他痛的拱起身來，卻牽動了但丁的手臂，讓已經擴張到極限的後穴又被稱開幾分，讓維吉爾忍不住的驚呼出聲。「啊、啊、啊......」

　　「哥哥別怕喔，都進去了，接下來要動囉。」無視於維吉爾的痛苦，但丁用著輕挑的語氣“提醒”著維吉爾，然後緩緩的抽出那粗壯的手臂，到了手腕的部分然後再推進去。

　　「嗚、嗚嗯......」擴張的疼痛讓維吉爾幾乎要流下眼淚，這種痛不同於打鬥砍殺的撕裂傷，更令人難以忍受。他可以明顯的感受到但丁那有力的手臂在他的腸道裡緩緩的進出，那緊緊的擁抱著他鎖住他扣住他的手臂就這樣在他的窄穴裡穿插著，一條條有力的肌肉紋理滑過他的腸道皺折，在要離去之前又緩緩的推進。維吉爾覺得整個下腹都充滿了但丁的手，那雙溫暖又可怖的手不只要摸遍他的身軀，更要把他的深處都摸的一清二楚。

　　「我們慢慢來、哥哥......」似乎是覺得維吉爾太過辛苦，但丁伸出舌尖舔噬著維吉爾的囊袋，還有挺立懺抖的分身，另一隻空著的手撫摸著維吉爾有力的大腿，愛撫著那充滿力與美的肌肉紋理。

　　不能太欺負他，不然他受不了會跑掉的。

　　但丁輕輕的吻著維吉爾的男性象徵，溫柔的、溫和的讓他的手臂在小穴中進出。

　　他永遠不會忘記那一天，打倒了亞利烏斯之後，他闖進了魔界，卻聽到了關於維吉爾的消息。

　　那個穆圖斯的黑天使，還被關在魔城裡頭某處。

　　他迫不及待的去尋找那虛無飄渺的地方，找了一年多之後終於找到了被關在地下室的維吉爾。

　　那時的慘狀......但丁根本不願意回想。

　　他立刻帶回維吉爾，花了好久的時間照料他，等待他的清醒，然後在他睜開眼睛的時候，欣喜若狂的抱著他、進入他......

　　早在維吉爾清醒前他就下定決心不在讓維吉爾離開，維吉爾的意願並不重要，他以前就是太尊重維吉爾的意願才會讓他跟維吉爾都這麼痛苦，所以他不論如何都不會再放開維吉爾。  
　　  
　　只是他沒想到事情會這麼的順利。

　　維吉爾居然喪失了記憶。

　　從他跳下鐵門寧格爾開始的記憶，居然全都失去了。

　　但丁非常能夠明白造成這種結果的原因，一方面是魔帝對維吉爾進行了徹底的洗腦，另一方面從維吉爾的處境就能夠看的出來......

　　他這自尊心高過頂的兄長當然會下意識遺忘這一切。

　　實在是太好了。

　　他抱著維吉爾叫他不要離開，他不由自主的懺抖著肩膀卻是再忍著笑意。

　　他要永遠的抓住維吉爾。

　　他已經不是當年那個又蠢又笨的小孩了，他知道該怎麼抓住他這個頑固又自傲的哥哥，他不可以笨笨的跟他正面衝突，而是要用懷柔政策逼住他。

　　只要抱著他，對他說著不要離開，最好再掉兩滴眼淚，他就會輸了。

　　輸的一乾二淨徹徹底底。

　　還有什麼比這個更美好的？

　　惡魔不會哭，但要是為了特殊目的，掉兩滴眼淚也無妨。

　　他的哥哥絕對比那兩滴眼淚值錢。

　　更何況他根本沒哭，只要窩在哥哥肩頭裝一下，他那心腸很軟的哥哥就會屈服。

　　只是但丁偶爾會耐不住自己想要欺負哥哥的念頭，想要稍微嚴苛的對待他。

　　尤其是維吉爾想要離開他的時候。

　　就像現在這樣，稍微嚴苛一點、過份一點，但是又不會太過頭，就像小孩子的任性一樣。

　　「哈、哈、哈啊......」維吉爾的聲音從上方傳來，帶著情色喘息的呻吟讓但丁不自主的勃起，在皮褲裡頭撐的難過，被他的唾液沾濡的男根閃著濕潤的光芒，下方的孔穴因過度的擴張而紅腫著，他不住的讓自己的手臂進出著那不該用來進入的地方，用自己的肌膚去感受那腸道的每一處皺摺，引發快感的前列腺就在這裡的某個地方......只是那並不是很重要，反正一定碰的到。但丁反而有點想把他的五指舒展開來，再往更深處的地方觸摸，去碰觸維吉爾的內臟、肺臟，甚至心臟，然後把他們全都挖出來一一吃掉。這樣的話......

　　「但、但丁......住手......」維吉爾帶著點哽咽的聲音傳進但丁的耳朵，但丁這才發現自己已經張開五指往更深處挖了進去，他連忙抽出手，這動作卻讓維吉爾全身一震，發出短促的哀號。「嗚！」

　　「抱歉......維吉爾，我太忘我了，你還好吧？」但丁連忙探看維吉爾的狀況，只見那張本就白皙的臉顯得益發蒼白，嘴唇不知道被咬破又復原了幾次，從嘴角到枕頭都是一片血漬，床頭的欄杆不知何時已經被維吉爾給弄斷了，只剩下被坳的亂七八糟的鐵棍還握在維吉爾的手裡。

　　「你這、混蛋！」維吉爾痛罵出聲，毫不猶豫的把手上本來是鐵欄杆的東西往但丁臉上丟，但丁往後一仰避了過去，維吉爾立刻起身要離開床舖。

　　「維吉爾！」但丁毫不猶豫的張開雙臂牢牢的從後頭摟住維吉爾，雙唇吻著維吉爾汗濕的鬢邊，柔聲的低語。「對不起啦～哥～～我不小心的，原諒我啦～～」

　　「你這傢伙......老愛玩這種變態玩意兒......」維吉爾兀自忿忿的掙扎著，但是這無力的掙扎只是讓他被但丁抱的更緊。低頭瞥見方才在自己身體內肆虐、上頭沾染了腸液與血液的手臂，維吉爾覺得臉上一熱。

　　「好啦好啦，不然下次讓你玩回來嘛～」但丁輕笑著，把頭靠在維吉爾的肩膀上。「不要生氣了，好不好？」

　　「我沒生氣......下次自己節制點，笨蛋！」維吉爾別過頭想罵人，卻正好把臉頰撞在但丁的唇上，但丁打蛇隨棍上，順勢一吻，然後把維吉爾壓回床上。

　　「知道了，那我們繼續吧。」但丁笑著，大手撫上維吉爾的下體。

　　「你還想、繼續啊......」維吉爾咬咬牙，不甘願的望著但丁。

　　「接下來要讓你回味我的小兄弟啊，不然讓你習慣大傢伙那我可就糟了呢。」但丁嘴上又掛回了邪魅的笑容，吐著與那笑容匹配的下流語句。

　　「沒節操的傢伙......」自負教養的兄長不悅的別別嘴，卻掩不住蒼白雙頰上的紅暈。

　　「碰上你，我不需要節操那種東西。」

　　「你......」

　　然後，他們之間就沒有言語了。

　　因為只剩下喘息與呻吟。

　　但丁緊緊的抱著維吉爾，粗壯的手臂纏著他不放，那雙手撫摸過維吉爾周身上下所有的地方，甚至也進入維吉爾的身體內部。

　　維吉爾有種錯覺，但丁那雙手臂彷彿是一條鐵鍊，緊緊的綁著他、捆著他、鎖著他、鍊著他。

　　他幾乎無法呼吸。

　　就連氧氣，也是但丁給他的。

　　他無法自己呼吸。

　　只能牢牢的被困在那雙手臂裡。

 

後記：當年我的花樣也真多啊


End file.
